Let It Be Me
by musicboxfatima
Summary: After four years of studying on completely different continents, Bryce and Juli are reunited. They are no longer the same people- they have changed. Does the distance rip them apart or will there still be something there? This takes place after Juli and Bryce have graduated from their universities. Sequel to "You've Really Got A Hold On Me".
1. Just, Breathe

** [ juli ]**

I stare outside the taxi window, rain drops racing down it drop by drop and the street lights in a blurry haze from the fog of the rain. Still, I know exactly where I am.

_I can't believe it. I'm almost... __**home**__._

Home. The single word in itself encompasses about a million different images and memories, from being a small baby to the day I left everything behind. The taxi ride from the airport to what I used to call home has only lasted about ten minutes so far, but it feels like an eternity. _What is taking so long? I just want to be there already._

I've been gone for four years. Four years. So much has changed since then. I am no longer Juli Baker: the weird girl who climbed sycamore trees and owned pet chickens I hatched as a science project. I'm 22 and a recent college grad of the University of Oxford. I practically have the whole world at my feet. The opportunities are endless. I'm nothing like the old Juli; that young girl is just a vague memory now. Moving to an entire different continent to study at a university does that. It changes people.

Nearing the corner to my street, I feel my heartbeat pounding like a drum. I'm anxious to see my mother and father, as well as my brothers. They would all be waiting there for me. But I'm not the same person anymore. I've changed, and all of the sudden it scares me. What if they don't like the new me? During my time at Oxford, I worked so hard, always making outstanding grades, and maintaining a position as one of the top students there. I was always extremely busy, so naturally, I didn't have the time to return home and visit during holidays or extended breaks. They'd forgive that, right? Really, I'd chosen the UK as an escape and now here I was, showing up on my family's doorstep as a completely different person. I pray for a moment that they will welcome me with open arms.

Finally, the taxi comes to a stop.

_This is it. Breathe, Juli._

Stepping out of the taxi, I hand money to the driver and thank him as he places my luggage next to me. Luggage in hand, I watch as the taxi drives off. It is still drizzling outside, but at this moment in time I could care less. I need a moment to take in the realization that after four years of escaping from everything I had ever known, I've finally returned home. It is a very odd feeling. Looking towards my driveway, the first thing I see is the sycamore tree. I feel a twinge of sadness come over me the moment I see it, but I can't quite place why. A voice breaks me away from my thoughts.

"Juli, honey! What are you doing? Come inside, it's freezing."

The sound of my mom's voice has me practically running to the door to be greeted by a warm hug from her. "I've missed you, mom."

I can see her eyes beginning to well with tears. "We've missed you too, sweetheart. Look at you. You look so beautiful and grown up."

"Yes, she does," my father agrees, squeezing me tight.

"Dad! It's so good to see you."

"It's about time you popped up on our doorstep and visited. Oxford must have been working you too hard," dad jokes.

I feel a little bad when he says this. I probably should have stopped by every now and then instead of disappearing all together while in college.

"And the hard work paid off. She graduated at the top of her class, Richard." Mom seems to sense my guilt and tries making a case in defense of my absence the past four years.

"And we are so proud of you for that." Dad knows when to drop the subject with mom's little subtle cues. "Well let's drag your stuff to the living room. Dinner is almost ready. Mom made your favorite."

I sigh heavily, feeling relieved. They aren't angry at me and seem really happy to have me back.

Sitting in the living room are my two brothers.

"Oh hey buttface, we missed you."

"Yeah, welcome home, buttface!"

Mark and Matt smile triumphantly. After all, it had been four entire years since they teased their little sister. I can't help but smile too. Somehow the term "buttface" is strangely endearing and makes me feel like I never really left home.  
_  
Some things just never change._

It had been a long time since I sat down and had a family dinner with those I love most. Mom was still an expert at preparing those warm, appetizing, home-cooked meals filled with love. The table was especially decorated with fancy plates and candles for my homecoming. I noticed that. Mom has always been great with little details like that. After dinner, everybody migrated to the living room for conversation. We talked a lot about my experiences studying at Oxford, living in the United Kingdom, and how it felt to be finished with school. It was good to be home again. I missed my family, my room, and the town where I had lived my entire life.

Sitting on the sofa, I gaze outside the window where my attention is inexplicably drawn to the sycamore tree yet again. Suddenly, it clicks. I had worked so hard to suppress the memory while I was away from home, but deep down, it would always be a part of me. That tree had been planted especially for me by someone who had once held a special place in my heart.

_Bryce._

The giant tree smack dab in the middle of my front yard would always make erasing Bryce Loski from my memory an impossible task. He had been a very long chapter in my life, and partially a large factor in my decision to study across the ocean on a completely different continent (though I would never fully allow myself to admit that). I was too proud, and my pride was something that would remain untouched by anyone, especially not a guy. Before I left for college, Bryce and I had not split on the most amiable terms. I'd worked so fervently to erase whatever hurt me initially that now it was all a vague and unpleasant memory. Everything had happened so long ago, and as usual, it had been a messy situation. My relationship with Bryce had always been that way: messy and confusing. We were just kids though. That was all in the past. Again, my thoughts are broken by a voice.

"Julianna?" My mother is raising an eyebrow at me inquisitively.

"Hmm?" I try regaining my thoughts and bringing my attention back to the conversation.

"She's been talking to you for the past minute or so buttface," Mark teases.

"You completely zoned out," Matt chimes in.

"Oh, did I?" I feel my face getting hot from embarrassment. I'd only been home a day as a "mature" college graduate and here I was zoning out on a conversation with her parents. _Real smooth._

"They're not there, Julianna." Dad seems to be relaying the information in a careful way, so as to not hurt my feelings.

"I don't understand," I say furrowing my brows in confusion. _What are they even talking about?_

"The Loski family- they don't live across the street anymore," mom gently answers as if she thinks the news will upset me in some way.

_Why would that bother me?_ I see my family staring at me concernedly. They always know when something upsets me or makes me sad. I try to cover it up and not let on. Shrugging my shoulders in a nonchalant fashion, I quickly try to change the subject. "Who's up for Baker family game night?" I hastily make my way to the shelf containing boxes of games like Monopoly and Scrabble, not waiting for an answer to my question.

"Julianna." My father's tone is firm, as if indicating the topic is not finished being discussed.

"Yeah dad?" I reluctantly make my way back to the sofa, boxes in hand.

"They still live in town. Chet knows you're back and would really love to see you soon. We told him you might stop by tomorrow."

I feel myself beginning to smile. Of course I'll visit Chet. I haven't seem him in so long and miss him dearly. I also cannot wait to tell him about my adventures living in Oxford!

"Ok, dad. I'll visit Chet tomorrow."

The thought of seeing Chet and being home again with my family makes my soul feel happy. My family seems to know not to bring up Bryce Loski's name and ruin such a perfect night. As we are playing Scrabble, I can't help but worry a little about the possibility of seeing him again. Maybe he'd already married Shelly Stalls and they moved away to some big city halfway across the country. But what if Bryce was still in town too? Then it would only be a matter of time before we run into each other again. I tell myself to stop being a baby and not to worry about it. For tonight, I'd play play Scrabble with my lovely family and do what I had done so well for four years while I was away in Oxford: pretend Bryce Loski was never part of the picture. _He's not real. He doesn't exist._

* * *

**A/N: There was kind of a lack of dialogue towards the beginning, but that is only because I really wanted to set up the exposition about Juli being away for so long. I promise lots of dialogue for the next chapter! Be sure to drop a line and let me know what you think. I am really excited to write this and see where the story goes.**

**So…what happens next? Will Juli and Bryce meet again? Will Bryce and Shelly Stalls have two kiddos as annoying as their mother but as darling as their father? Will Chet play matchmaker again? We will see ! :]**


	2. You Can't Run

**[bryce]**

**Monotony**. If I could sum up the transition between high school and college with a single term, that word would describe it all. I'd stayed in town and gone to a university not even ten minutes from the local high school. While some of the people in my classes came from surrounding states, the majority of people were the exact same people I'd known my entire life. Now I'm finished with college and predictably enough, where am I?

_I'm still here._

It's Tuesday evening and I'm working at the local café restaurant, Hero's Café. It was only supposed to be a side job during my college years but I hadn't exactly taken the initiative to start job hunting right after graduating. I'm setting up inside the kitchen, and sigh heavily. It's just any other Tuesday. Worse than that, I wonder what the hell I'm still doing here.

"Hey ,Loski?" I silently groan to see my grumpy boss, Mr. Clark, who refuses to ever call me by anything but my last name. This annoys me, because it just reminds me of my dad and how the last name belongs to him.

"Yes, sir?" I do my best to fake enthusiasm.

"You have a visitor." With that, Mr. Clark disappears back to his station to pretend to do "important things" that bosses are supposed to do. He was really good at pretending to be useful.

_Who could be visiting me at work on a Tuesday? _I shrug my shoulders and walk out to the restaurant area only to see grandpa sitting at a table. I walk over towards him, confused.

"Grandpa? Mom didn't say anything about you stopping by." I'm really surprised to see him. Lately he doesn't even want to leave the house, let alone to visit me at work.

"I was just passing through the neighborhood and thought I'd have a bite to eat," he replies simply.

"You were passing through the neighborhood?" I'm eyeing him suspiciously, trying to figure out the motive for the surprise visit.

"Sure. I thought I'd stop in since I passed the restaurant."

"Ok, grandpa." I give up. I know I'm not going to get any kind of accurate response from him as to what he is really doing there. "What can I get you to drink?"

"A coffee will be nice."

I walk back to the kitchen to brew the pot of coffee, still feeling curious about his sudden inspiration to leave the house. He had barely left his room for the past three months and now he was out and about. It was just weird. Suddenly I'm distracted from my coffee brewing by my coworker, Chloe.

"Hi Bryce," she says smiling ear to ear and then glancing down shyly.

Chloe Kessler is a petite-framed girl with red hair, pale skin, soft features and pretty turquoise-green eyes. She has a quiet disposition but always seems cheerful if she enters a room or conversation. Ever since Mr. Clark hired her, every male member of the wait staff seems to have become enamored with her kind disposition and charming looks, including Garrett. She gets a lot of offers to go on dates, but supposedly she has a thing for me, or at least that's what Garrett says. You never know how accurate information from Garrett is though. Chloe is pretty without a doubt, but I'm just not interested in seeing anybody. Shelly Stalls still bombards me with attention, which is enough to worry and stress over as it is. And I'm not even in a relationship.

"Hi, Chloe," I return the smile. This was the first time I had genuinely smiled all day. "My grandpa is here." I motion to the coffee pot as if she knows the coffee is meant for him.

"Oh. That's really nice," she replies sincerely.

We both smile, and then have an awkward pause. She glances down again shyly. It is obvious being around me makes her nervous. It's kind of cute. Most conversations with Chloe are exactly like this- brief and filled with awkward but sweet pauses.

"Well, I better check on my tables," she says softly with one last smile before walking out of the kitchen.

The pleasant moment is ruined by my boss. "Loski, you have one more customer at that table."

_Two visitors on a Tuesday? How much stranger will tonight get?_ I pop my head out the kitchen to see who is sitting with grandpa. Little do I know, nothing will prepare me for this. I glance towards the table.

And there she is.

_Juli._

She isn't even facing in my direction. I can see her long, chocolate brown hair cascading down to her waist line. And I hear the sound of her all too familiar laugh. She had this laugh that radiated joy throughout the room and uplifted you. I could never forget such a lovely sound. Then it dawns on me. I have to wait on her too. She is sitting with grandpa, after all.

I feel myself beginning to panic. My breath catches in my throat, and suddenly it feels like it is hard to breathe. All of a sudden I feel nauseous. No one had warned me she was back. Hell, if they did, I probably would have flown to another continent just to avoid running into her coming back home.

My instinct is to dart back into the kitchen, and so I do so frantically before she sees me. My boss is there, staring at me oddly. Clearly he can see the horror written all over my face.

"Mr. Clark, I'm not feeling so great. How about Chloe takes the table and I head home early?" If he agrees, I can slip out the back door and avoid seeing her all together.

"Loski, don't be ridiculous. I cannot only have one employee here," Mr. Clark replies sternly and again disappears to his station to pretend to do his job.

Chloe has been watching me frantically pace around the kitchen. Anyone can see I'm a complete disaster right now.

"Bryce, everything ok?" she asks softly.

I keep nervously pacing and then finally stop and look at Chloe with this petrified look in my eyes. "What do you do when you've been running for someone- I mean from something," I quickly recover, "and suddenly, WHAM. That thing appears out of thin air to remind you why you started running in the first place?"

The idea of leaving the kitchen scares the hell out of me. I feel slightly pathetic and like I am overreacting. She is just a girl, a girl I used to love. And she didn't love me back. End of story, you move on. Life continues.

Chloe seems to be very pensive, like she is searching for an answer to my question. I like that about her. She really listens to what you have to say and when asked for an advice or opinion, she always seems to delve deep into her heart or her thoughts for an answer. Finally she gives me a meaningful look.

"If you keep running, it's never going to go away. Sooner or later, you'll get tired of avoiding it and it'll catch up to you. Why not let it come to you and face it with full force and energy?"

_Chloe might be really quiet, but when she finally does say something, it's means something and actually provides a little insight._

" I know you can do it, Loski," she says mocking our silly boss and gently runs a finger down my cheek before exiting the kitchen again.

I don't know if it's because of her making fun of Mr. Clark, the sensation of her fingertips on my skin or the fact that Juli is outside that makes me laugh nervously. But I laugh just a tiny bit.

I pour the coffee in a mug, along with three creamers and two tablespoons of sugar and stir it all together with a spoon. _Grandpa always likes his coffee that way_. I have another epiphany, about grandpa. _So __**that's**__ why he's here. He wanted Juli and I to "run into each other"._ I shake my head_. I'm 22 years old and grandpa still tries meddling in my love life._ I quickly mentally correct myself. The word "love" is non-existent when it comes to describing my relationship with Juli Baker.

_You can do this, Bryce. No more running._

I march boldly out of the kitchen to the table and place the coffee mug in front of grandpa. I see the look of realization on Juli's face when her eyes widen in horror and match my facial expression from just a few minutes ago when I first saw her sitting with grandpa.

I can see grandpa wrinkling his face, as if trying to suppress a smile. It was clear he was proud of his sneaky work in reuniting both of us for the first time in four years,

"Chet, you didn't tell me he worked here." Juli looks completely stunned.

"Oh, I didn't? Must have slipped my mind. You know, aging and memory don't do so well together," grandpa replies with a smile resembling that of a mischievous little kid who just got away with stealing cookies from the cookie jar before dinner without being caught.

I'm a little embarrassed by the situation. Finally, I speak up. " Hi, Juli."

"Hello, Bryce." Her tone is very formal. She acknowledges my presence by looking at me, but her gaze is ice cold.

I can't help but scan her face. I had memorized every curve and detail before and so the image before me is vividly familiar. Studying her for a moment, I can already tell she has changed. A sudden urge and curiosity floods over me to get to know the new Juli Baker.

She seems to notice I am intently staring. Our gaze meets and for a moment I see that sparkle of joy that was so full of life back in her eyes. She looks like she is about to smile but she quickly averts her gaze. Her cheeks look a little flushed.

"Why don't you ask the lovely lady what she'd like to drink, Bryce?" Grandpa jumps back into the conversation.

"Right. What can I get you Juli?"

She doesn't make eye contact. "I'll have an iced tea." She is playing with the sugar packets to not be obvious about refusing to look at me. It makes me want to laugh a little bit again, but I contain myself.

"I'll be right back with that." I walk back towards the kitchen, but pause. I turn around. "And Juli-"

She turns her head in my direction but still doesn't make eye contact.

"Welcome home."

With that, I go to the drink station and can't help but smile. _She moves to the United Kingdom and comes back four years later to brag and tell everyone about how amazing she is and the unbelievable things she experienced there. Typical, Juli Baker._

* * *

**A/N: I would never actually marry Shelly and Bryce… GROSS haha. I was just kidding guys! Also, I am using some original characters in this fic. I hope nobody minds. Thank you for the reviews and those following the story! I really appreciate it. Please keep them coming so I know if I am doing a good job or there is something I need to work on. I want to make this story as awesome as possible for all of you lovely readers. :]**


	3. Changes All Around

**[juli]**

The weird thing about getting older is how fast things seem to happen. The years fly by and big (I mean **big**)changes happen. I've been home for three days now and it's like everyone has lost it. Was something in the water here that made everyone go crazy? So many people that I went to high school with are already married and/or have kids! It's **nuts**. They're nuts.

I just graduated from college and that is a big enough change for me. In fact, I'll stick to that for now. I'm happy sticking to that. I don't know that I could handle more, or that I would want to. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't want to at all.

Along with finishing school, there were a few other reasons I came back home. Going with the trend of young marriages and people going crazy, my best friend Dana asked me to be her maid of honor last summer when she got engaged to Mike Phillips. Dana has always been a little crazy though, so I suppose it's not _as _surprising that she's tying the knot.

Anyways, here I am, trying on some silly dress that makes me look like I'm going to prom again. The things you do for best friends.

"My maid of honor is a hottie," Dana grins. It's obvious she is pleased with her dress choice.

I laugh. "Yeah, hopefully I don't make the dress look too horrible."

Dana rolls her eyes and giggles. "Juli, it's not horrible!"

"I don't know, I feel sort of silly in it, I guess." I stare at myself awkwardly in the mirror.

"It looks great, ok?" Dana protests.

"Yeah, purple is really your color," Bryce comments waltzing through the door.

"Bryce! Is Mike here? He can't see my dress! It's bad luck and our marriage will be doomed forever." Dana can be so dramatic sometimes.

Suddenly I feel more awkward in the dress now that Bryce is standing in the room.

"Dana, chill. He's at the country club taking care of details for the wedding reception. He is not going to see your dress. I promise," Bryce reassures her.

"Well, why are you here?" I ask somewhat nervously playing with the fabric of my dress. I was getting good at finding reasons to avoid direct eye contact with Bryce since I'd gotten back. It was a challenge with him being the best man and me being the maid of honor. But so far, I was making it work.

"Mike asked me to come by and pick up some things for him. You know, groom-like items."

I feel his eyes on me, but choose to stare into the mirror again, still fidgeting with the dress.

"I didn't expressly make the trip to visit you, Juli. Don't worry," he says pompously.

He knows how to get a response out of me. And to make matters worse, he is standing in the doorway grinning and being effortlessly handsome. _Asshole._

"I would never want you to," I answer and can't help but shoot him a look of annoyance. I'm about to add to my witty response, but stop myself. Fighting back would only be letting him win. He wants an argument and I refuse to give him one. Instead, I send him a phony smile and return my attention to the dress and my reflection in the mirror.

"Juli, stop playing with it! The dress is perfect." Dana's oblivious to the little verbal tennis match between Bryce and I. All she cares is that the dress gets my approval. "Bryce, tell her the dress looks perfect," she says grabbing my hand, spinning me around till I am standing directly in front of Bryce.

_Damn it, Dana. Don't tell him to say that to me._ I see his eyes scanning my figure and the dress. My cheeks are getting warm. _Don't look at me like that._

He seems to know this is making me uncomfortable and is almost enjoying tormenting me with his gaze. _Ok. I take that back, he is a super asshole._ Finally he stops the torture and nods in approval.

"She's right. You're **perfect.**"

Dana giggles loudly.

I freeze. _Did he really just say that? _I can't help but look at him again.

Bryce looks horrified and incredibly embarrassed. "I mean, **the dress.** The dress is perfect **on **you. **NOT** **you**. The _dress._ I meant to say that the dress makes you _look_ perfect," he fumbles for words. He has this look like he wants to punch himself in the face.

I feel my lips fighting not to smile. But I just won't let myself.

Dana is staring at the two of us like we're in elementary school again, grinning mischievously. "See. There you have it, Juli. **You're** perfect!" She is clearly making fun of Bryce. "And by 'you're', I mean the dress!" she adds with a wink.

"Anything else you need me to do, Dana?" Bryce asks with a hint of sarcasm. "If not, I better get back to Mike. I think my duties as best man are reserved more for him. Plus, you've got Juli here. So I think you're in good hands." He smiles at me and this time I can't help but smile a little too.

_So, I cracked. Don't judge me, I'm only human. _

"Tell my sugar muffin that I love him and miss him," Dana requests in a love-struck tone.

Bryce stares at her like she's a crazy woman for a moment. Inside, I am laughing hysterically.

"Sure, Dana. You've got it." With that, Bryce leaves the room.

"Awesome! See you, Bryce!" she waves.

_Good. He's gone._

"Well now that we know you look _perfect _in the dress, can you please just be the best maid of honor in the world (which you are) and lie and say you love it?" She's looking at me with this puppy dog stare.

I give in."Ok. Yes, I… I love it," I force out.

Dana squeals happily and hugs me tightly.

"Yayy! Ok, so when are you two going to kiss and make up?"

"What?!" I am so shocked; I don't even know how to answer her question.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Stop acting like you're in seventh grade, Juli! Something is still there and you can't keep being stubborn and fighting it."

I stare at her. _The girl who calls her fiancé 'sugar muffin' is telling __**me**__ to grow up? Please._ I am really hoping this is the end of this conversation. "Look, Dana. There is nothing there, ok?"

Dana shrugs in response. "Whatever you say…" she trails off. It seems like she is ready to change the subject.

_Success._

"Oh, and Juli, don't forget! Tomorrow night we have lessons at the dance studio. Whew! So glad to hear there is nothing between you and Bryce. That means you'll be just fine dancing with him then," she says with that infamous mischievous grin of her's. "Gotta shake a tail feather at my wedding," she adds enthusiastically before going inside the bathroom to change out of her wedding dress.

I am already panicking. I have to dance with Bryce? I knew the circumstances of having mutual friends meant having to be Dana's maid of honor while he was Mike's best man, but nobody said _anything_ about dancing.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming. It seriously makes me want to continue writing and updating as often as I can! I am taking any comments/suggestions into consideration and seeing how I can incorporate them into the story as I continue writing. :] Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. What will happen when Bryce and Juli meet on the dance floor? Will they collide or move like a match made to dance? **


	4. It Takes Two to Tango

**[bryce]**

_It's only 7:15? It has to be later than that._

I had been checking the time basically every five minutes. I just want this shift to end. Chloe is eyeing me suspiciously as I look at my watch for probably the hundredth time tonight.

"What is up with you?" she asks crinkling her lips into a cute smile.

"What do you mean?" I am trying my best to act nonchalant.

"You keep checking the time. Do you have a hot date tonight?" she teases.

Little does she know that I have been waiting anxiously for tonight practically the entire week. When Mike Phillips asked me to be his best man, the last thought I had was that by some odd twist of fate, Juli Baker and I would cross paths again. She had moved all the way across the ocean, to a different continent. Yet suddenly, here she was again. And to make matters worse, she somehow manages to put a bit of a spell over me. I keep attempting to convince myself this isn't the case. But it's useless. I can't keep her off my mind. I don't give myself away though.

"No, silly. I promised Mike I'd take the dance class for his wedding."

Chloe is giving me a funny look. "Dancing, huh? Since when do you dance?"

"I don't." Let's just say I have the rhythm of a white boy. " That's why I'm taking the class. So they can teach me not to look like a jackass on the dance floor for my best friend's wedding," I answer with a clever grin.

She giggles. It's kind of cute when she giggles.

"Ok, Fred Astaire. I can cover the rest of the shift tonight. Get out of here and go practice," she says smiling.

"Really?" This isn't the first time she's done something really nice, but it still surprises me.

"After all, Mike will never forgive me if you look like a jackass for his wedding," she replies with a wink.

"You are incredible. I owe you!" _Finally, free._ I am heading for the door when her voice stops me.

"You'll have to show me those moves sometime. We'll make a night of it!" She is smiling hopefully at me, with a twinkle in those turquoise-green eyes.

_Goodness, she has a cute smile. _Suddenly it dawns on me, she is asking me out.

"Oh." I reply stupidly. I hadn't been on a date in months. I did say I owed her, and she was really pretty. _What's there to lose? _I shrug and smile back. "I'd like that."

"Great!" She is practically beaming.

I gather the last of my belongings and wave. "I'll see you later, Chloe." And with that, I'm on my way to the little dance studio. Within a short amount of time, I arrive. The distance between my job and the dance studio is not very far. I walk in and see the girls stretching a bit while Mike looks completely miserable.

"I thought you weren't going to show," Mike says with a sigh of relief.

"What is the best man for?" I assure him with a pat on the back.

Dana and Juli are walking towards us.

"You boys ready to shake your groove thing?" Dana asks excitedly.

"Honey, if me taking a dance class doesn't prove that I love you, I don't know what does." Mike is half joking, half serious.

Dana gives Mike a brief kiss. "Juli, isn't my fiancee just the sweetest?!"

Juli nods. "You really are lucky. Now can you both stop being so adorable? It's kind of sickening how perfect you are together." She makes her way to the dance floor, barely acknowledging my presence.

There are a few couples on the dance floor, but not many. Everybody is partnering up and Juli seems to be avoiding the inevitable. Finally, the instructor makes her way over.

"Come, come. You've heard the expression, 'it takes two to tango'. You can't very well dance if you stand as if there was a ten foot pole between you. Now, don't be shy. Get closer." She gently tugs Juli in my direction.

"Hi," I say rather stupidly. She is standing directly in front of me and looks just as uncomfortable as I feel. All eyes are on us, thanks to the instructor bringing us to the attention of everyone taking the class.

The instructor shakes her head. "No, no, no, this will not do!" She proceeds to place my right hand on Juli's hip. She brings her left hand to rest on my shoulder and the other in my hand. She circles us, observing our "frame" and shakes her head in disapproval. "You are like an ironing board. The woman needs to be delicate and fluid. Relax, darling." The instructor loosens Juli's shoulders, takes a step back, and breathes a sigh of relief. "Perfect," she sings out happily and chaseès her way to the front of the class to begin the lesson.

Dana is snickering next to us and I give Mike a pleading look to make her stop. I already feel embarrassed enough as it is. Juli is probably feeling ten times as mortified. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough, we are stuck in the position we were left in, staring directly at one another. _Well, this is awkward. _The instructor keeps glancing in our direction, making it clear we are to keep our "frame".

"Look, I'll try not to step on your toes, 'darling'. But no promises." It's an attempt to mock the instructor and hopefully make it a little less awkward.

To my relief, Juli laughs at this. "Thanks. That's really comforting, Bryce," she replies sarcastically.

"You know I've never been much of a dancer," I admit somewhat embarrassed about my lack of rhythm.

"Oh, I remember all those school dances. I'd spend hours trying to convince you to dance and when you finally agreed, you'd barely manage to keep rhythm; not even on a slow song," she teases.

"I did try though. You have to at least give me credit for that."

"I suppose that's true."

"And whatever lacked in my dance abilities, I made up for with my charming looks," I add with a wink.

Juli rolls her eyes. "Sorry, I'm not giving you credit for that one," she answers playfully.

The dance lesson commences and we are learning the basic steps. Everything is going great. Her body language is more relaxed and she's laughing. It's the first time since she's been back and I feel like she's let her guard down around me.

Ms. Regina, the tango instructor, is making her rounds, making sure everybody is catching on to the steps. "Ok, you know the basics. Now we dance! Remember, tango is the dance of love. There must be fire. There must be passion. There must be heat!" With that, she blares the music, the sound filling the room.

For some reason after her little monologue about passion and love, Juli and I seem to have gone back to square one. We reluctantly form our starting position to begin dancing. Ms. Regina is calling out steps. She seems intent on making sure we are committed to the dance. She stands nearby, coaching us. "You are doing the steps, but not _dancing," _she says rather pointedly. "Your feet know what to do. Now look in each other's eyes. Tell a story!"

With nowhere to go, we finally give in. The music is sweeping us across the dance floor and I am no longer concentrating on the steps. In fact, I can't even think as Juli has this intense look in her eyes. There is something fiery and fierce burning inside them. For a brief moment, I can see just a fraction of the Juli Baker I remember. The one who had made me flip like no other girl had before. She had always had something special. She was the girl with the sparkle in her eye. I'm unaware that our frame has gotten much tighter, her body brushing against mine with every move. I am too wrapped up in those eyes to notice. Somehow our faces have moved just inches away from each other, our lips almost touching. The urge to close the tiny gap between our lips is overcoming me. Just when I can no longer bear it, the song suddenly ends. Immediately, Juli and I are thrown out of the trance. The whole class is applauding, to my surprise. How long had they been watching?

"Yes!" Ms. Regina exclaims with excitement. "Now, THAT is how a tango is done. Bravo! This couple here has it. So much passion! You two keep doing what you're doing," she adds with a wink and makes her way to the other couples on the dance floor.

Juli has backed away. All I can do is stare dumbly after her, longing for the closeness we had just shared while dancing. I already miss the feeling of having her near.

Dana makes her way over to us. "That was fabulous. Whatever you just did, teach me to do at my wedding. That was spicy!" Dana squeals with excitement.

"I'll try, Dana," Juli smiles meekly.

"I'm starving from this dancing stuff. Let's go get some grub," Mike suggests to the group.

"Spoken like a true man," Dana grins.

"I'm actually sort of tired. I think I will just go home," Juli is quick to respond.

_Why does the night have to end now? I haven't felt like this in so long. I don't want it to end yet..._

"Juli, we won't be out too late. We can have girl's night at my place and you won't even have to drive home," Dana suggests.

Juli shakes her head. "No thanks, Dana. I _really_ am tired. But I will see you all at the rehearsal dinner." She hugs Dana goodbye, and doesn't even hug Mike as usual as if having to avoid hugging me too. With that she's out the door and an unexplainable feeling of sadness washes over me.

"Odd. Juli _never_ turns down a girl's night." With a shrug, Dana marches towards the exit, while Mike and I follow. "Let's go eat, gang."

Mike gives me a strange look. "What the _hell_ was that all about?"

This time, I shrug. "If only I knew, Mike. If only I knew..."

**A/N: First off, SORRY for not updating in so long. I did not anticipate this semester being so difficult and busy, so I haven't had much time to write. I've been working on this chapter and finally feel like it is good enough to post. Hopefully you like it! Secondly, to those of you who reviewed and so patiently waited on this this update, I really appreciate you reading the story and your excitement for me to continue. It really motivates me to keep writing, even with my crazy schedule. Thirdly, thanks to new subscribers/followers. You are all awesome! I guess next chapter will be the rehearsal dinner or the actual wedding? I haven't decided yet... :b**


	5. Goin' to the Chapel

**[juli]**

I'm not even the one getting married and I feel like I'm going to have a panick attack.

_Is it supposed to be this stressful?_

Dana has been frantically fixing the same strand of hair for practically the past hour. "Juli, I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can. You've been planning for this day for months and talking non-stop about how much you can't wait to marry the man of your dreams! This is it. It's finally here." I'm attempting to give her the most reassurance as possible. Inside, I am still panicking for her. Marriage is a big step. And she's my best friend. I want her to be happy with her decision.

Dana's eyes are wide with terror. "How do I know I'm right, though?" How do I know ten years from now, I won't wake up and think 'what am I doing here'?"

I am staring blankly at her. Mainly because I don't have an answer to that question. I can't even imagine putting myself in her shoes, let alone do I know how you know someone is "the one". In fact, I don't even know if such a thing exists.

Meanwhile, Dana's mother is in the corner standing silently. She makes her way over to us, gently pulls Dana aside and grabs her daughter's hands. "Baby, it's going to be just fine. Mike is a good man. I have no doubt about that. The question is, can you see yourself living the rest of your life _without_ him? If the answer is no, marry the man. If the idea of waking up next to him every morning and loving him until the day you die is not enough to confirm your decision, then run. But if you can't imagine growing old, having a family or spending your happiest moments with anybody else except him, this is the day the rest of your life begins. From this day forward, your life will be the fullest it has ever been; full of hope, joy and love." She squeezes her daughter in a tight hug and quickly fixes the small, tiny strand of hair Dana has been wrestling with for the past hour.

Dana is staring in the mirror, with a pensive look. Slowly, the fear begins to dissipate from her eyes and the corners of her mouth wrinkle up into a relaxed smile. I can see she has made a decision.

"I'm ready. Let's do this!" Dana is back to her bubbly and confident self.

I grab her bouquet and hand it to her. Usually I'm not one to get emotional, but feel myself fighting a few tears.

The organ begins to play and the guests stop talking. _Well, I guess this is it. _I gather the end of Dana's veil as we make our way to the altar. Dana's dad places a kiss on her forehead before giving his daughter away. Mike has this silly look on his face like Dana is a goddess or something and I just know he is going to cherish and love my best friend the way she deserves.

Standing next to him is Bryce. The last time I'd seen him in a suit and tie was probably some dumb high school dance we'd gone together to. But he looks different. He's unbelievably handsome and completely grown up. It's weird to think how young we used to be and everything we'd been through since then. I think he catches my silent admiration as I see him across the altar fighting a smile from forming on his lips. This makes me want to smile too, so now we're both fighting it. I'm afraid if I smile, I'll give in.

I don't want any of the feelings I've been experiencing all week long surfacing to the top. After the night at the dance studio, it had been a constant battle between the heart and the had spent all week together: attending final events and finishing last minute details before the wedding. We didn't have a choice. We were stuck like glue, and truthfully, it was magic. I was a little kid again. We would play fight, make funny faces at each other, tease one another mercilessly, and then suddenly feel this jolt of electricity run through my body at the slightest accidental touch or feel myself melting as soon as our eyes met from across the room. Those **dazzling eyes**. I couldn't pay attention to anything! Everyone would end up staring at us like we were crazy or have to separate us to get us "back on task". What was the matter with me? Stepping away from the situation, something is clearly wrong with me. For the past day or so I've been doing everything in my power to tone it down. But how much longer can I resist letting myself give in? Honestly?

My thoughts are pulled back to the ceremony. _Focus, Juli. You're the maid of honor. _

Dana and Mike are exchanging rings and saying their vows. They are young, but something about it is just so right. The pastor announces they are now husband and wife and they share a sweet first kiss as a married couple. The music picks up and Dana and Mike exit the church for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Phillips.

Bryce and I are choreographed to follow behind the newlyweds to exit the church. His gaze is lingering as I approach him and wrap my arm around his. The music is playing and suddenly it dawns on me that we're walking down the aisle together. Don't ask me why, but I start to smile kind of stupidly at the thought.

Outside it's mayhem. All of the wedding guests are crowding outside the church and Bryce and I know we need to part ways. We each have different last minute responsibilities before we get to the reception hall. He gives my hand a gentle squeeze before we go our separate ways and whispers in my ear, "You're beautiful" and leaves me standing dumbly for a moment outside the church. With that, I am on my way to complete maid of honor duties for Dana.

Later that night, all the stress and chaos from the early morning has disappeared. Everybody is celebrating my best friend's wedding! Some are celebrating more than others. Bryce is clearly on his sixth or seventh beer, not to mention all the shots the boys have been taking so far tonight...

He stumbles over towards my direction. "They did it, Juli! Can you fucking believe it? Our best friends are married! They're going to have babies! And get wrinkly together. Who would have guessed... your best friend and my best friend?!"

I'm trying not to laugh at his drunkenness. "It is pretty crazy. But they're happy, so I'm happy too."

"Me too! I'm so happy! They make a good team, don't they?"

"They do," I say with a smile as I watch my best friend dancing with her new husband. Dana looks the happiest I've ever seen and I find myself longing to find that for myself someday. _Weird._

Bryce is looking at me for a moment and I don't even realize. I finally glance back at him. Only this time, he is the one silently admiring me. My face is flushed.

"You know what's _crazier_ though, Juli?"

I shake my head. "What's _crazy,_ Bryce?" I'm expecting him to say only ridiculous things tonight.

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

_Oh no. I forgot about the truth serum part._

"And this wedding, it flipped my whole life upside down. I can't believe I almost forgot how unbelievably incredible you are. Getting to know you all over again has been one of the best parts of being apart of this."

I'm caught off guard and a little speechless.

"Thank you for giving me that chance to know you again."

Once again, all I can do is smile stupidly.

"I've enjoyed every bit of it," he adds.

"So have I," I manage to force out and admit.

"We should go on a date sometime. Whaddya say?"

_Oh geeze, it's not just truth serum, it's also liquid courage_. I am grinning like a fool at this point.

"Wow. A date?"

"You don't have to give me an answer right this very second. I've already waited for you to come back for this long. Just think on it," he winks. "Just dance with me for now." He gently pulls me in the direction of the dance floor.

We're dancing to some top 40 song from the radio. I wouldn't know since I don't listen to the radio. I must look awkward dancing to it. But halfway through the song, the dj switches gears. "At Last" by Etta James begins to bring all couples on the dance floor. Bryce and I decide to stay and dance this next one.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I throw mine on his shoulders. The nearness is killing us both. I rest my head on his chest and he runs a finger or two through my hair. I just want to stay like this all night.

The dream-like state is interrupted by a voice and light tap on both our shoulders.

"Pardon, may I have the pleasure of cutting in and sharing a dance with the lovely lady?"

My heart drops. I recognize the voice immediately.

"Who is this British clown?" Bryce retorts.

My eyes confirm his identity. It is him. My heart sinks even further. I know I have to face reality.

"This is Dale. Dale Darling, my professor's son from the University of Oxford. My umm..?" I'm struggling on how to phrase this. How should I say this?

"Your boyfriend, love?" Dale overlaps, completing my sentence.

_Shit. I've really ruined things now._

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for all the kind reviews/new subscribers. Keep them coming... it's so nice hear people are reading the fic! Again, sorry for the slow rate on updating. Writers block + school + work = no bueno. I am doing my best to keep updating and hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxoxo**


	6. Home is Whenever I'm With You

**[bryce]**

I don't even remember throwing a punch. Funny thing that alcohol is. You wake up not remembering a thing and to make matters worse, you have have the headache from hell to accompany your confusion. As I drag my feet to the restroom, I flip the light switch on.

_Fuck._

I'm startled by my reflection in the mirror when I see I have a black eye. Suddenly I remember who was responsible for the damage.

_That little British shit. _

"Dale Darling. Who has a name like that? I mean, honestly... Dale Darling?! It has to be some kind of joke."

I flop on the couch, feeling defeated. What kind of trouble did I start last night? Grandpa walks in as I rub my temples. This headache is never going to end.

"How ya feelin' champ? Is the eye doing ok?" He sits next to me on the couch.

I shrug. "I could care less about my eye right now. How bad was the fight last night?"

What I really want to know is, if I managed to give Dale a black eye too. At least then we'd be equal on the outside, or "appear" to be. On the inside lies the biggest blow and I took it... and it hurts; my heart does. But I won't let on. Her boyfriend? I wince at the thought. It still stings.

_Why didn't she tell me? _

"You pushed him pretty forcefully into the direction of a table, but as soon as he saw you grabbing for Juli, he didn't waste a minute. He gathered himself, walked towards you both, you attempted to punch him (and failed), and then he punched your lights out."

_Great. Not only did he beat me up, but managed to make himself look like a hero while doing it. _

He seems to sense my displeasure with the outcome.

"I can't even place what made me crazy enough to push him, or try to punch him for that matter. I feel so stupid. Juli probably hates me." Then I remember...

_The wedding! FUCK._

"Did I ruin the wedding? That's my best friend. If I ruined his wedding, I am just a piece of shit."

"Stop being self-depricating! It won't solve anything." Chet scolds. "It's going to be ok. The argument was extremely brief and the celebration continued just fine. You have to apologize and sort this out."

"Apologize?! To the guy who waltzes in and introduces himself as Juli's boyfriend? That guy who just storms in to take away every bit of happiness I've experienced within the past few weeks? Even though it's been years since I felt like this. And you are one of the very few people who knows it's _her._ Everything has been so pointless and then she came back and it all makes sense again. When she's with me, life makes sense and now some guy crosses the ocean to sweep her off her feet and I'm supposed to apologize to _him_**?**! I won't do it. I **can't** and I **won't!"** I'm practically fuming.

Chet is giving me a long, hard stare. I see him searching for the right words.

"You love her?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have punched him in the first place unless I didn't."

Chet nods. "Apologize."

"Grandpa, I don't think I can..." I begin to protest.

"If you love her, you will. Without a doubt, you owe her an apology. There is no question. Out of your love and respect for her, you will apologize. But if she loves this Dale, you must accept it and let her be free. If she is meant to be with you, she'll return. And if she doesn't, then here love was never your's to begin with and the right love will come along. That is true and unconditional love."

A knock at the door.

"Bryce, I need to talk to you." It's Juli. My heart sinks.

Chet gives me a reassuring look and lightly gives me a pat on the back. "Come on in young lady. I was just about to leave to run some early errands anyways," he says leaving us alone in the room. The door shuts.

Silence.

Juli is stares at me from a distance. I don't move an inch from the couch, and I don't speak. I'm just terribly embarrassed about it all. She moves slowly towards the couch and finally sits next to me. Her hand lightly brushes around the edges of my black eye. _She doesn't hate me._

"Are you ok?" There is concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok," she tries to smile, but it falters. She doesn't seem convinced.

I pause. This will be difficult. "I'm uh... I feel bad that.. I shouldn't have..." _Just say it._ "What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry about Dale. I should never have done what I did. And I'm sorry."

"He's fine," Juli's voice trails. A tear falls down her cheek.

_I apologized. Wasn't that was I was supposed to do? Why is she crying?_

Seeing her this way kills me. Instinct takes over and I take her in my arms. All I want is to hold and comfort her. I don't even realize what I'm doing until she buries her face in my chest and cries into it.

"I'm sorry, Bryce," she sobs. "I didn't mean to not tell you. It was just complicated. As soon as I graduated Oxford, Dale and I didn't know what would happen with us. So we sort of left things in the air... to be continued. And I came home and suddenly everything was about the wedding and being maid of honor. I got so wrapped up. And then there you were again. Unexpected, charming, and as wonderful as I remember you being the first time I flipped. Everytime we meet and I get to know you again, I can't help myself Bryce. I can't do anything else but fall more in love with you. I just can't help myself." More tears fall down her face.

Instinct takes over again. I gently lift her chin and press my lips to hers. I've been wanting this for so long. She doesn't fight. She pulls in closer by softly grabbing hold to the back of my head and deepens the kiss. _Home._ I want to live in her kiss forever.

After a beautiful moment, it's over, but I can still feel her lips on mine. This is how it should be."I love you, Juli. You're the only one that I have ever loved or ever _will_ love. You're _it."_

Juli pulls away. Her face is somber. "I can't do this. You broke my heart once. And Dale, he loves me. He really does. And part of me, loves him too."

There's that sting again. Her words, one by one, burn on the inside.

She isn't finished torturing me. "I can't help that either. I spent four years in England, Bryce. He taught me to love again. After you, I wasn't sure I could ever let myself and he gave me that. Look, I can't lie and say you haven't made me felt things I haven't felt in years during these past few weeks. You have. And it's been perfect and amazing and confusing as hell. But I can't let that erase four years of memories in Oxford. It isn't fair to Dale."

"It isn't about what Dale needs. What do _you_ want?"

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. What do you want? You know."

She's crying again, shaking her head 'no'. She won't answer.

"Dammit! Juli, just say what it is!" I immediately regret yelling.

Juli's eyes are wild. I see her searching for the answer, but she just can't find it. "I can't just... I don't know! I'm sorry, I have to go," she runs out the room.

The door slams.

Silence.

I collapse on the couch. All I can do is wait and hope... hope that she chooses me.

**A/N: I'm so happy I had some free time to add a new chapter. Woohoo! Kind of intense, I know. But I hope you enjoyed it/want to know what happens next! Please let me know you do, and review. Thank you to the new story followers! Y'all are all awesome! :)**


	7. Hiding Out

**[juli]**

My eyes feel heavy. I don't even know how long I've been laying in bed crying for. Pathetic, I know. But I just had no clue how to deal with all of this. How do you react when two amazing guys are offering you their heart? Do you choose one? Is that even possible? Or do you just walk away from both so you don't have to choose at all? _But what if I'm supposed to be with one of them? _

I hear a knock on my door. Mom has been desperately trying to gain permission to enter since yesterday.

"Juli, honey, you can't stay cooped up forever in your room. May I please come in?"

I feel bad. Despite my stubbornness she has been insisting I eat something and talk to her because it's 'not healthy' secluding myself from everyone and everything. Wiping the last of my tears (for the moment), I gather as much strength in my voice as possible. "Ok, mom. Come in."

The doorknob turns and light from the hallway slowly floods in. "Honey, you can't sit here in the dark." Mom flips on the switch. Suddenly, brightness. It's blinding. My eyes try to adjust.

"Thanks for the warning," I attempt to joke. Maybe she'll let me off the hook more easily if I act like everything is fine.

"Julianna, I'm very concerned about you. You haven't left your room for practically an entire day, haven't eaten at all, and have clearly been crying quite a bit," she says acknowledging my bloodshot and sleep deprived eyes.

"I know," I respond plainly. I just want to be numb.

"What's going on, Julianna? Bryce Loski has stopped by several times asking if he can speak to you. And that charming young man... Dale, is it? He's been calling non-stop to see if you're ok."

I am mentally slapping myself in the face for being such a jerk. I don't deserve either of them being worried about me.

The phone rings. I refuse to pick it up. I have a strong idea of who is calling.

Mom reaches for it and answers, "Hello?" A pause. "Well, hello young man. She's doing much better. In fact, she's agreed to have visitors," she says raising an eyebrow at me.

I shake my head "no". I'm not ready to see either of them yet.

"Of course you can speak to her! See you in a bit," she says handing me the phone with a stern look. There is no getting out of this.

But she's right. I can't keep ignoring them. It isn't fair.

" 'ello?" I recognize the sweet, warm accent immediately.

"Hello," I answer weakly. My voice is shaky.

"Jules, are you alright?"

"I'm doing ok," I reply as convincingly as possible, even though it's far from the truth.

"You disappeared after that tosser took a swing at me the night of the wedding. What the bloody hell is going on?" He knows me too well to know something is wrong. There is frustration in his voice.

"You have every right to be upset." I don't blame him at all.

"I'm not angry, dear. I flew here from Oxford with the intention of making you happy."

Seeing him does make me happy. But it also makes me sad because Bryce is part of the picture again.

He is still attempting to gain some clarity on the situation. "Perhaps I should have given you a ring before crossing the pond? Jules, I'm sorry. I bloody missed you and couldn't bear being away a moment longer. I shouldn't have been so daft and given you fair warning I was going to visit."

_How is he apologizing for trying to be sweet and surprising me?_ "No, don't be sorry. I missed you."

"I've missed you, Jules. I've missed you terribly."

The tears start to form again in my eyes. And it's as if he knows, even over the phone.

"I love you, Jules. Whatever tiff you're in, I want to help. Unless of course you want me to bugger off. Say the word and I'll be back across the pond in an instant."

"Not at all. Please don't go." I don't know if I can bear to lose him or give him up. I don't know what I want at all.

"It's settled then, love. I know I've been an arse and it took me longer than it should have to win you back. But I'd like to start tonight. Please, do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner."

I find myself struggling to find any reason not to. _You owe him a chance._ "Of course. I'd love to."

"Splendid. I'll stop in soon and give you a ring before I leave."

"Ok, see you soon." I hang up and take a deep breath. I'm emotionally exhausted. How could I say no? I don't think I wanted to. I'm looking forward to spending time with him, but what about Bryce? Once again, I am mentally beating myself up.

Mom knocks on the door again. "Julianna?" She is standing in the doorway.

I motion for her to come in.

"You have a visitor downstairs. It's time you get dressed and leave this bedroom." She places a small piece of paper, along with a singular sunflower on my nightstand and leaves my room.

I pick up the tiny note. It reads: _PLEASE COME DOWN - BRYCE_

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry to keep you waiting. Things have just been crazy. I appreciate your patience and enthusiasm for me to continue the story! I really wanted to develop Dale's character a bit more in this chapter. I see him as the Eddie Redmayne type... you know... dreamy, charming, and he has an adorable accent to boot! I am no expert on British slang/phrases, but tried to incorporate it for his character. Google image search if you don't understand why Juli is torn between him and Bryce. haha But seriously, she has a dilemma. Who will it be?**


End file.
